Frustration
by skysedge
Summary: Sebastian is a butler on the edge and in need of something on which to vent his frustrations. Luckily for him, Grell has no sense of timing. Sebastian/Grell. Slight Sebastian/Ciel if you squint
1. Chapter 1

**A/**N: _This is my first Kuroshitsuji fic and one of only a few definite M rated fics I've ever written…I blame Grell entirely for this. I know I could have posted the whole thing as a oneshot…but to be honest, I'd rather see how this non-smutty chapter does first. If everyone is horribly OOC or I'm just being boring please let me know and it shall not be continued! …or maybe it shall, but with considerably less enthusiasm :P Okay enough waffle…_

_-x-_

The door to Ciel Phantomhive's bedroom swung open noiselessly and a shadow slipped into the darkness of the room, shutting the door in the same silent manner that it had been opened. The shadow approached the bed where the boy was laying sprawled in sleep, ignorant of the presence looming over him. In sleep, he wore a peaceful expression and one hand was outstretched across the cushions, with the palm facing upwards as though in effort to catch a fleeting dream.

The shadow smiled….and then Sebastian shook his head at his own foolishness, smile fading. Why was he here after all? It was nearing four in the morning and the mansion was sleeping. What was the purpose behind the visit? To check Ciel's safety? Nothing was happening at present that was placing the young master at risk. So why waste time unnecessarily by watching him sleep?

These visits had become an irritating, pointless, shameful habit. That was all. Once he had started, Sebastian had found it very hard to stop and it had inexorably become part of his daily routine, perhaps even the part he enjoyed most.

Sebastian moved a gloved hand to rest on the bed sheets very close to the smaller hand belonging to Ciel and allowed himself a small smirk. It was _almost_ thrilling, _almost_ exciting, knowing that if Ciel awoke to see him he would be most displeased, knowing that as a butler he was overstepping his station, knowing that as a demon watching the soul you were eventually planning to devour was somewhat creepy. After a while, the self-satisfied smirk faded from Sebastian's lips and he withdrew his hand.

_Really_. He was becoming quite pathetic, finding these nightly visits exciting after all he had seen and done. Turning to leave, Sebastian promised himself that he would find some way of provoking Ciel during the day. Perhaps a dart thrown at his head out of the blue would provide some non-shameful entertainment.

It was only once his back was turned to the bed that Sebastian heard a quiet laugh. It was high, trilling, like a child's. He spun around instantly, expecting to see his master laughing at him and already formulating witty retorts for any questions that may be thrown at him during the conversation that was sure to follow. Yet when he turned, it was to see Ciel sleeping peacefully. Narrowing his eyes and scanning the room carefully, Sebastian breathed an inner sigh of relief .

Finally, something _interesting_ was going to happen. There was a glint of light from a gap where the heavy drapes had not been pulled fully across the window. Sebastian raced across the room, flung back the curtains and opened the window, ready to teach whoever had the nerve to spy on his master a lesson they would never –

"Sebas-chan!"

If looks could kill, then the crimson glare being directed towards the grinning, giggling Grell Sutcliff would have maimed, tortured and eviscerated.

Casting a glance over his shoulder to ensure Ciel was still sleeping, Sebastian grabbed a fistful of Grell's hair and leapt, dragging him out of the window to land on the damp grass, taking special care that the reaper did _not_ land gently.

Sebastian let go of Grell's hair and took a step back. To his horror, Grell rolled over in the grass, still laughing happily to himself. He then jumped to his feet and pulled a dramatic pose that seemed to consist mainly of hair, teeth and heels. He then spoke, ignoring the more than dangerous glint in Sebastian's eyes.

"Sebas-chan!" Grell trilled happily, "it's so wonderful to see you again!"

"The feeling is not mutual," Sebastian said pointedly and was just as pointedly ignored.

"Whatever are you thinking, snatching a lady out of her bedroom in the dead of night like this?" Grell continued, batting his eyelashes. "You do realise that this could cause a scandal for you?" The reaper managed to imbue the word 'scandal' with dramatic emotions of Shakespearean proportions.

Sebastian smiled dangerously. "It _could_ cause a scandal, if that had been a ladies bedroom at all and if you had been inside. As it is, you were trespassing and spying." Sebastian smirked as Grell's happy smile faded a little. Perhaps the night could be exciting after all. "What are you doing here, Grell Sutcliff? Surely you have better things to do with your time than lurking around here. Your job perhaps?"

Ignoring all mention of his duties, Grell took a hesitant step forward and attempted to smile shyly. "I was waiting for you, of course."

"Outside the young master's room?"

"You wake him in the morning don't you?" Grell asked with a tinge of jealousy. "I was going to wait outside until morning and then attract your attention…but you came to find me already!" Taking another step forward, Grell clasped his hands behind his back and pouted. "How about a hug, Sebas-chan? It was awfully cold on the windowsill…"

Sebastian took a step forward with the intention of hitting Grell as hard as possible and then calmly informing him that this was more likely to warm him up than a hug, perhaps adding a polite smile to add insult to injury. He swung back his arm…and then something terrible happened. As his fist began its descent towards Grell's face it slowed, opened and ended up resting gently against a pale cheek.

For a few moments, neither moved. Sebastian was frozen in bewilderment while Grell wore an expression of surprise and nervousness, his green eyes large and bright in the moonlight. Sebastian caught himself studying those eyes absently and decided that he liked them looking nervous very much indeed.

This was when Sebastian decided to swallow his shame since a solution to all his current difficulties had presented itself. As a butler, he was bored of never acting for himself. As a man, he was frustrated at spending every waking moment with a young boy who wouldn't understand or three inept servants who would understand but be unable to satisfy him. And as a demon, it had been too long since he had experienced any kind of excitement that even came close to that of devouring someone's soul. Reapers had no souls on which to feed, but there was more than one way of pleasing a human body. It had been a long time since he had exploited someone else's desires to fulfil his own…and what kind of a demon would he be if he could no longer even do that?

Staring into the reaper's catlike eyes, Sebastian's lips parted in a smile as entrancing, unusual and predatory as that of a shark. One night was all he would need and he could make all his frustrations disappear. There really was no other candidate worthy of the job…and besides, no one else would care what happened to _this_ reaper.

"On the windowsill, you say," the demon purred in a low voice. "How in the world did you balance up there?" His gaze pointedly swept the length of Grell's body to come to rest on the showy heels Grell chose to wear.

Seemingly unable to help himself despite his confusion, Grell adopted a smile similar to Sebastian's. "I have extremely good balance. Would you like me to demonstrate for you?"

To his surprise, Sebastian smiled and moved the hand that had been resting on Grell's cheek to clasp one of his wrists. He turned away and began walking back to the mansion, dragging the hesitant reaper behind him.

"Um, Sebas-chan?"

Sebastian closed his eyes briefly and cursed all idiots who wouldn't take what they wanted without persuasion even when it was presented to them on a silver platter.

"Yes?"

Grell pulled his wrist back slightly and blinked owlishly through his glasses. "Are you actually taking me back to the mansion?"

"Yes."

"And I can come in?"

"Yes."

"And I can…"

"Do anything you like as long as nobody else sees you."

"But…"

With a sigh, Sebastian turned sharply and brought his face to within inches of Grell's. He raised an eyebrow. "Isn't this what you've been waiting for? Hm?" He raised his hand again and trailed a finger along Grell's jawbone until it reached his hairline. Sebastian twirled a red strand around his finger and cocked his head slightly. "Why are you so hesitant to follow me?"

Sebastian wasn't really sure what he had been expecting. A badly formulated attempt to hide his hesitation, perhaps. He certainly hadn't been expecting a high-pitched squeal of delight.

"Oh, Sebas-chan! You weren't just joking after all! This is the happiest day of my life! Why didn't you do this soo-"

Grell lapsed into silence as Sebastian laid a finger over his lips, somehow managing to stop his irritation from showing on his face. "Please do be quiet. No more talking until I say so, understood?"

To Sebastian's chagrin, Grell instantly opened his mouth to respond. "Unders-"

Wondering whether this was really a wise move after all, Sebastian leaned forward and firmly pressed his lips against the reapers in order to silence him. To his surprise, it worked and when he drew away Grell watched him in stupefied silence. Sebastian chuckled to himself and resumed leading Grell into the mansion, thoroughly enjoying having the upper hand. He licked his lips absently, pleased to find Grell hadn't smeared his lips with some foul substance that would taste awful. Perhaps Grell turning up had been a very good thing after all.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**__: I have a confession to make. Instead of encouraging me, all the kind words had the opposite effect and scared the living daylight out of me. *__**shame shame**__* So, consequently, this next part took me a lot longer o write than I had hoped…sadly, this is still not the final part cause…well…I find it hard to continue! It's turning out rather dark so any suggestions are appreciated. _

_Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially those of you who told me that this isn't OOC and that the concept is believable (ish) XD Love for all._

_-x-_

The sound of the door clicking shut seemed as loud as a gunshot in the silence of the mansion. It echoed along the corridors, under the doors and met the sleeping ears of those who were unaware that there was someone unusual in their vicinity. Someone dangerous. Someone feared…Someone who was biting their lower lip in frustration at being unable to speak and nervously hopping from foot to foot, one hand pulling irritably at their crimson locks.

"Do stop fidgeting," Sebastian said quietly, laying a hand on Grell's shoulder in an attempt to stop his movements. To his annoyance, the death god merely turned those large eyes upon him and began trembling even more than before, one sharp tooth sinking into the soft flesh of his lower lip as he struggled to keep silent. Sebastian watched with a carefully blank expression as a droplet of blood forced its way out of the wound and began to trickle down Grell's chin. Sebastian sighed.

"Honestly," he murmured, retrieving a handkerchief from one pocket and deftly wiping the blood away. "You may talk, for now, but _only_ if you remain quiet. If you're too loud I will eject you from this place immediately. Understood?"

Grell's face broke into a radiant smile and he nodded vigorously. "Understood!" he said happily, just brushing the boundaries of 'too loud'.

"Now," Sebastian said carefully, not wanting to provoke an excited outburst of any kind, "What was it you wanted to say so desperately?"

"That this room is the most boring place I have ever been in," Grell said instantly, resting one hand on his hip and brining the other up to cup his chin, an appraising look in his eyes. "I had been expecting something more interesting, you being who you are. It's such a shame," he glanced at Sebastian and pouted. "You're just like Will. No sense of style whatsoever."

Swallowing his irritation with difficulty, Sebastian smirked and trailed one gloved finger against the skin of Grell's neck. He lowered his lips to brush against the shell of an ear.

"Ah, but surely a room should be measured not by how it looks, but instead by the purpose to which it is put. And I _don't_ use this room for sleeping."

The reaper stilled, lips that had already been forming a response frozen in place. Sebastian's smirk widened and he made sue to press his lips gently against the ear before taking a step backwards. Grell shivered from the loss of warmth next to him and half turned to face the demon, who was now hovering near the door.

"Sebas-chan?" he said quietly, voice quite different from the fluty tones of before. "What _do_ you use this room for?"

Sebastian laughed quietly. "Remove your coat," he commanded easily. Grell turned fully then and Sebastian couldn't deny that a thrill raced through him upon seeing the change that had come over his guest. Once again, Grell had lost his arrogance and confidence and stood watching with wide eyes, lips slightly parted in uncertainty, rather than an attempt to seduce. He looked young, vulnerable, _tempting_. Sebastian hid a smile and wondered just how angry Grell would be to know that his attempts at seduction had no effect whatsoever and that his barely masked fear was infinitely more exciting.

"Remove your coat," he repeated, his voice blank. "Or should I say, _her_ coat?"

Grell scowled slightly, his teeth clenching and Sebastian realised that he had hit a real nerve. Who would have guessed that the creature before him actually had feelings beyond those he so happily expressed? It was interesting…but certainly not important. For a long moment, their gazes locked, two sets of eyes blazing in the darkness, one with anger and one with amusement. Eventually Grell sighed and, scowl still in place, let the long, red jacket tumble from his shoulders and fall. In the darkness, it lay surrounding his feet like a pool of blood.

"Good boy," Sebastian murmured gently. "Now go and sit on the bed."

Grell scowled for a moment longer before his features softened in defeat. His gaze lingered on Sebastian for a moment, as though he was wondering how dangerous it would be to turn his back on such a being. He went to bite his lip and found the small wound from before. Taking a breath, Grell ran his tongue over the wound before turning away and beginning to walk towards the bed.

He had only gone a few steps before the toe of one of his shoes caught on the space between the floorboards and with a small sound of astonishment, Grell pitched forward. He squeaked in shock as Sebastian appeared in front of him and stopped his fall, apparently with no difficulty. Grell hung over one of Sebastian's arms for a few moments before flipping himself over to face the demon, who was smiling in amusement. Grell opened his mouth to say something in his own defence but found himself unable to voice the words. From this position, Sebastian was very real, very close and very warm. The arm supporting him was gentle, but Grell knew how much strength it held and he fought to suppress a shiver.

Watching all of this flicker across Grell's face, Sebastian smirked and leaned down so that his lips were ghosting the reaper's. He smiled as he felt the man in his arms begin to tremble and pulled away, grabbing Grell's wrist and pulling him over to the bed where he was roughly pushed down into a sitting position.

"Sebas-chan!" Grell exclaimed with a mixture of shock and anger. "How dare you treat a lady so-"

"Don't call me that," Sebastian said coldly, voice quiet but sharp enough to silence Grell in mid-sentence. "I don't think this is a time when you should be using affectionate terms. Do you?" Sebastian dropped to his knees in front of Grell and cupped his chin in one hand. "What did you come here for, Grell?" he whispered, lips still twisted in a slight smirk.

Grell blinked a few times before wetting his lips and answering. "I came here to find you, Sebas-ch"

"_No_. Perhaps I should have asked _why_ you came to find me?"

Grell bit the corner of his lower lip before answering, gaze directed towards the floor. "I…wanted to see you."

"Why?"

"Because…I was…"

"_Why_?"

Suddenly, Grell brightened and smiled widely, the trill creeping back into his voice. "I wanted to see you to show you how much I loved you, Sebas-ch-"

"Liar," Sebastian said shortly. "You're always babbling about love, Grell Sutcliffe, but I don't think you truly believe in that at all, do you?"

"I-"

Sebastian crushed his lips against Grell's, placing one hand against the back of the reaper's head to stop him from backing away. He parted his lips and fearlessly ran a tongue across Grell's lethal teeth. Grell gasped in surprise, cutting Sebastian's tongue in the process. The demon drew back and ran a gloved finger over his tongue, the blood staining the fabric crimson. He closed his eyes briefly and made an appreciative noise before slamming his eyes open and staring intently at the man before him.

"Does this feel like love to you, Grell?" he murmured.

After a moment's hesitation during which red eyes bored into his own, Grell shook his head, licking his lips absently.

"No, Sebas….Sebastian."

Sebastian smiled and rose to his feet. "Good boy," he said again. "I'm so glad we understand each other. Now…"

He turned and took a few steps away from the bed, while Grell watched him with catlike eyes. Sebastian slowly removed each of his gloves, setting the bloodstained one aside for cleaning. Back turned to Grell, Sebastian crossed the room to a chair in the corner and removed his black jacket before folding it neatly across the chair.

"Close your eyes," he said, without turning.

"Why?" Grell asked immediately. Sebastian shook his head silently.

"Because I asked you to. That's why."

"But-"

"I think I'm going to bring back the rule that means you are not allowed to talk," Sebastian said calmly. "Which means you can do as I ask, or you can leave."

Grell opened his mouth to speak but shut it again silently. He cast his eyes towards the ground shamefully before closing them, a light blush creeping over his cheeks. Sebastian turned around and smiled in satisfaction. The shinigami looked positively delicious to him now. All of Grell's muscles were tensed as though expecting a strike, hands gripping the sheets below him nervously. His lips were parted and in the silence Sebastian could hear Grell's shallow breathing. Nervous, confused, ashamed…three emotions Sebastian had never truly believed Grell capable of and felt extremely proud that he had been able to incite them from his flamboyant guest. Taking a step forward, safe in the knowledge that Grell could not see him, Sebastian smiled widely.

Due to the loss of his sight, Grell's other senses were working on overdrive. He listened carefully as Sebastian moved around the room, to the light sounds of cloth moving against skin and falling to the floor. The footsteps came towards him and the mattress dipped as Sebastian settled himself to sit behind Grell, who was perched on the very end of the narrow bed. There was a soft sound that could have been a soft laugh and Grell screwed his eyes shut more tightly, so as not to give into temptation and open them. As well as the weight behind him, heat was radiating from the demon in waves, the sort of heat that would burn instead of comforting. Grell began to tremble, cursing himself for doing so.

Still smirking, Sebastian turned so that he was facing Grell and kneeling on the mattress behind him. He raised one slender hand and ran a black nail down Grell's jaw line.

"As long as you promise to look only in front of you, you may open your eyes," Sebastian said quietly. Grell nodded and opened his eyes slowly, gaze sweeping the dark room before him, the clothes neatly folded over the back of a chair. Grell bit his lips to contain a gasp, realising now why the demon was radiating so much heat. Sebastian laughed again.

"Does it embarrass you?" he asked quietly, leaning in so that his lips were once again brushing against Grell's ear. "Is that why you're trembling?"

Shaking his head vehemently, Grell stared resolutely ahead, although the trembling continued. Sebastian inched himself forward until his chest was virtually pressed against Grell's back and snaked his arms around his stomach. Grell's eyes shifted downwards to look at the pale hands now clasped across his abdomen. All he could see were the lower half of Sebastian's arms and yet it was terrifying. It was almost hard to believe that under the perfectly tailored suit and self-satisfied smirk lurked a living, breathing creature. The trembling increased tenfold and Grell gripped the bed sheets in an attempt to calm himself. No, he wasn't embarrassed. He was _frightened_.

"No?" Sebastian said gently, biting Grell's earlobe softly. "Then why so nervous? Is it perhaps that you've finally realised your purpose here? Hm? That you're not here because _you_ wanted to be here, but because _I_ wanted you to be here. Well, I wanted _someone_ here, at least."

Grell lowered his eyes, his cheeks burning with shame that Sebastian hadn't thought him capable of.

"You're just using me, aren't you, demon?" he said quietly, lacing the final word with venom.

"Are you going to leave, now that you know?"

"Would I be able to leave, even if I wanted to?"

Sebastian smiled widely and grabbed a handful of Grell's hair before using it to pull the surprised man's head backwards. Pressing his lips against the pulse jumping against the skin of Grell's neck, Sebastian laughed quietly.

"No," he whispered. "You wouldn't."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**__ Oh my word, I can't believe I left you all waiting so long. Since last writing this, I have once again been both flattered and terrified by the response and was then eaten by exams and results, after which I started University...so life has been rather hectic! But finally, here is the last part .I hope this makes up for the wait._

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed thus far and to the __45__ people who favourited, and the 51 that put this on alert. Cookies for you all._

_While writing this, I had three songs on repeat that you might like to give a listen. One was 'The Dark Crow Smiles' from the Kuroshitsuji OST, one was' Red or Black', the Grell and Sebastian song from the Kuroshitsuji musical and the last one was *deep breath* 'Anata no Koe ga Iroaseyou tomo, Meiyaku no Uta ga sono Mune ni Todokimasu you ni', which is Sebastian's character song. _

_-x-_

Despite his own rules about being silent, Sebastian couldn't stop himself from laughing as he watched the reaper struggle. His voice was deep and echoed in the silence of the room.

It had been sickeningly easy to put Grell in this position. All it had taken was a quick pull backwards and roll so that he was sitting astride the redhead and before Grell had had a chance of working out what Sebastian was intending his cheerful red and white striped ribbon had been untied. Pale hands had gripped the surprisingly small wrists and tugged them upwards and just as he opened his mouth to complain, Grell had found his wrists were now bound to the simple headboard.

"Sebastian," he started, voice barely above a whisper, "what are-"

"Quiet," Sebastian hissed, leaning forwards as though he was going to kiss the reaper. Grell shut his eyes and turned his face to the side, once more pulling at his restraints as though wishing to use his hands to push Sebastian away. Clicking his tongue in irritation, Sebastian curled long fingers around Grell's chin and forced the reaper to look forwards. His eyes remained closed.

"Look at me," Sebastian commanded and was surprised when Grell shook his head.

He didn't want to look, didn't want to see Sebastian without the suit and the mask of pleasant servitude. He had wanted to see it before, on the rooftop, when the anger and passion blazing in the demon's eyes had been exciting. Now, he was afraid of what he would see. There was no 'young master' here now. Sebastian had no reason to wear a mask.

Red eyes narrowing, Sebastian lowered his hands and began unbuttoning Grell's shirt with deft fingers. As he brushed against the warm skin of Grell's chest, the redhead squirmed slightly and bit his lip, apparently not wanting to show any sign that he was enjoying the touches. Sebastian smirked and finished with the buttons, pulling the shirt open and dragging one dark fingernail down Grell's skin from his collarbone to his stomach. Despite himself, Grell whimpered. Ducking his head with a smile, Sebastian retraced this line upwards with his tongue, holding on to the redheads hipbones to keep him from squirming. When he reached Grell's neck he nipped the skin.

"Look at me," he repeated, lips hovering over Grell's ear.

"I don't want to," Grell murmured, pulling at his bonds uselessly.

"Of course," Sebastian replied. "Just like you aren't enjoying this. You're pathetic, Grell, stop lying to yourself and _look at me_."

With the final words, Sebastian's voice changed and cut through Grell's defiance. It sounded as though not one but many voices were speaking in unison, ancient voices spitting blood and smiling all the while. Grell's eyes slammed open in fear and he turned them towards the demon with instinctual obedience. They burned in the darkness, a bright mix of yellow and green. He caught and held Sebastian's gaze, seeing the demon's eyes burned too in the darkness, a dark fiery red. The thin lips below the eyes were smiling.

"Why do you look so surprised?" he asked.

Grell's eyes scanned the body straddling his own, seeing only a vast expanse of pale skin and defined yet slender limbs that belied the strength they possessed. Beneath the uniform, Sebastian seemed like a normal human, other than the contract marked into one hand. Grell wondered why but didn't dare voice the question. Dragging his gaze back to Sebastian's face with difficulty, Grell remained silent.

"What did you expect?" Sebastian asked, having noticed the look. "Something fiendish? Did you expect me to show _you _that side of me?"

Sebastian reached up and lifted Grell's glasses from his face before tossing them away. They landed on the floorboards with a sharp crack but the demon didn't turn to look. Leaning forward and crushing his lips against Grell's, Sebastian dragged a hand through the long red hair.

"Do you have such a high opinion of yourself?" he murmured against Grell's lips.

Anger blazed suddenly in the reaper's wide eyes and he jerked his head away from Sebastian's. It was too much. Why hadn't he left when he had the chance? How could he have let himself be put in this position? It was humiliating, an emotion far outweighing the excitement he was trying desperately to deny. Forgetting the fear for a moment, Grell leant forward and sank sharp teeth into Sebastian's collarbone. Sebastian's eyes widened and a noise slipped from his lips that was a strange mix of disbelief and approval, far from the anger and pain Grell had wanted to inflict. The reaper waited until he tasted blood and then fell back against the bed, breaths coming in short gasps.

Sebastian's eyes had closed and he touched the wound gently with his fingertips. A few trickles of blood slid down his pale skin. Even as Grell watched, the holes ripped by his teeth began to heal. Slowly, Sebastian opened his eyes. He smiled.

"In that case," he murmured, "Shall we begin?"

As Grell's eyes widened in surprise, Sebastian moved down his body, tracing lines with nails, teeth and tongue. It was all Grell could do to keep quiet, forgetting that he wasn't meant to be enjoying this. As the demon ran the palm of one hand down the material covering the arousal Grell was trying to ignore, the reaper gasped audibly, earning a light chuckle from the demon. He made swift work of the belt and button before pulling Grell's trousers swiftly down his legs and dropping them unceremoniously on the floor. To his amusement, it became evident that the reaper did not go in for undergarments and as he chuckled again, Grell averted his eyes in shame.

Sebastian sat back for a moment and let his eyes roam over the creature before him. It was more than he could have wished for. Grell's cheeks were coloured with a deep blush, his head turned to one side and bloodstained lips slightly parted. Without the glasses, he seemed more vulnerable than before with dark lashes resting against his cheeks. Gaze straying away from his face, Sebastian followed the slender arms that were stretched upward towards the headboard and the fingers that were flexing subconsciously. Eyes now sweeping downwards, Sebastian smiled. Wearing only a shirt that was pushed apart on both sides, Grell looked deliciously sinful, red lines seeming to glow against his pallor where Sebastian had scratched.

He leant forwards once more, lying flush against Grell and echoing the reapers sharp intake of breath as they brushed against one another. He pressed his lips against Grell's instantly, pleased to find that the other man parted his eagerly, no longer playing at resisting. A warm tongue brushed against his own and Sebastian chuckled, the noise being smothered by Grell's mouth. While Grell was distracted, he ran one of his hands back down the length of the reaper's body. Grell didn't register what was happening until one warm finger was pressed against his entrance. His eyes snapped open to see Sebastian smiling like a predator.

A whimper escaped from Grell's lips and his eyes took on an edge of hardness, as though he was about to reclaim his abandoned defiance. Sebastian's eyes narrowed and he began to speak, slowly pushing his finger inwards as he did so.

"You're a disgrace, Grell Sutcliffe," he said as Grell whimpered and squirmed beneath him, breaths coming in short pants. "A disgrace to the creatures that you represent. "

Grell opened his mouth to retort but a gasp swallowed his words as Sebastian pushed another finger into him unceremoniously.

"A disgrace to that superior you seemed to like so much," Sebastian continued.

Grell closed his eyes, William's face flashing before him for an instant. The mere idea of William knowing about this was horrifying; he talked so often of the 'vermin' race of demons. Grell was now inclined to believe him.

Sebastian used his free hand to cup Grell's chin, forcing the reaper to look at him once again and retain eye contact as a third finger was used.

"And you're a disgrace to yourself," he finished, as Grell bit his lip to keep from crying out. "Putting yourself in someone else's power like this."

Sebastian lapsed into silence, the words having rolled off his tongue easily. It seemed that after so long biting back his comments, he could still speak with the voice of a serpent. He wasn't sure whether this was a good or bad thing but at that moment it _felt_ good at least. Yet, he still didn't feel satisfied. Not yet. He positioned himself carefully before smirking at Grell and raising a hand to the wound in his shoulder.

"Both of us can play at the healing game," he said softly before pushing himself inwards.

Grell was unable to hold back a moan of mingled pain and shameful pleasure and was surprised to hear Sebastian's voice along with his own. Grell opened his eyes to see Sebastian motionless, eyes shut. The smugness had dissipated from his features and through the haze obscuring his mind, Grell wondered why. Sebastian himself was trembling. He had forgotten how this felt, forgotten the intense heat that obscured his other senses and sent thrills racing through his every nerve. The heat seemed to spread through his whole body, burning away the dissatisfaction and irritation. It was exactly what he been looking for, one reason why he found being in this form so enjoyable. The pleasure was not necessarily greater than that felt when claiming a soul but was incomparable, a raw feeling that stripped him of all his natural pretences.

Below him, oblivious of the extent to which Sebastian was being affected, Grell became impatient and hooked his feet around the back of Sebastian's legs before pulling him inwards. The demon cried out before he could help himself and his eyes snapped open to meet the green orbs watching him. The fear had gone but had been replaced by the unmistakable darkness of desire. Without smiling or saying a word, Sebastian crashed his lips into Grell's roughly and began to move.

The actions from then on became a tangled blur. Dark nails were raked along pale skin until Grell cried out in pain, hair was pulled and skin was tasted as Sebastian felt himself biting at any area he could reach. His own voice sounded alien to his ears as he echoed the very same noises he had called disgraceful when coming from Grell. The heat blossomed, burning now, and Sebastian cracked his eyes open to see Grell straining against his bonds, mouth hanging slack and neck and shoulders covered in cuts and bite marks. With one hand, Sebastian reached up and tore the striped ribbon, freeing the reaper's hands. Instantly, the hands were running aimlessly through his hair and scratching down his back, at first hesitantly but then with more desperation. Sebastian's skin seemed to burn wherever the fingers touched, unused to such attention, and he found himself increasing the pace of his movements, pressing deeper into Grell with each thrust. He felt himself brush against something and Grell cried out loud enough that Sebastian held a hand over the kiss swollen lips. Biting his own lip so as not to make the same mistake, he redoubled his efforts, causing the reaper to tremble beneath him.

The empty, dark room was full of heat and barely smothered noises as they moved together and little by little, Sebastian could think of and feel nothing but the body below his own and the thrills racing through his nerves. The darkness of his closed eyes became coloured by bursts of white and grey, sometimes red when his eyelids cracked open and he was faced with a cascade of crimson strands. With a cry that was audible even through Sebastian's hand, Grell shuddered violently and the heat increased tenfold as he reached his release. Nails raking down Sebastian's back combined with the intensified sensation caused the trembling in his arms to intensify and after a few almost desperate thrusts, he too found release while murmuring incoherently against his own arm.

Grell opened his eyes and made sure to watch Sebastian in this moment. The difference in appearance from before was startling. The composure which the demon usually wielded like a sword had vanished entirely. His skin was flushed pink, lips a darker colour and his eyes were closed, the lashes resting against cheeks that wore a slight sheen. Usually, Sebastian would seem beautiful but untouchable. Now, Grell saw a creature that was almost unbearably human and yet breathtaking all the same.

The moment seemed to stretch, both slowly becoming aware once again of their breathing and the comparative silence of the mansion. Grell was the first to move, lowering his arms with a small whimper and running a tongue over his painful lips. He knew he was bleeding from several places but was less worried about his own health than he was about staining Sebastian's sheets. He had no idea how the demon was going to act now. Feeling Grell move, Sebastian shook himself and opened his eyes almost wearily, feeling heaviness in every limb. His eyes widened and he drew himself out of Grell, eliciting another whimper from the redhead, before standing at the foot of the bed on shaking legs.

He ran his eyes over Grell's body appraisingly, slightly surprised at the amount of damage he had caused. The reaper was bleeding from a particularly deep bite mark on one shoulder and several scratches along his chest. There were many other marks that were already healing. Grell watched him with bright yet weary eyes. The warmth of the encounter already fading, Sebastian felt an alien sense of shame creeping up on him. Had this really achieved anything after all? He had forgotten his worries and irritations for a while but even now could feel the persistent sense of dissatisfaction returning. Without saying a word, Sebastian turned and walked slowly to his clothes. He tried to dress hurriedly, feeling the strength in his limbs returning as he did so, albeit slowly. After a minute or two, he finished adjusting his tie and turned back to face the bed. Grell had not moved an inch although he now looked nervous.

"I will return in five minutes," he said, voice carefully controlled and void of emotion. "When I return you will have left the mansion and this room will be as though you had never been here. Understood?"

Grell seemed relieved, as though he had been expecting violence rather than cold dismissal. He nodded but still made no attempt to move. Sebastian turned swiftly and headed for the door. One hand on the doorknob, he half turned and spoke in a quiet voice.

"You will tell no one of this," he said. "Once you leave this room, this night will have never happened."

Grell lowered his eyes and sighed.

"Yes, Sebastian."

"Good."

The door was opened and closed quickly, the noise ringing in the silence. For a moment, Sebastian rested against the door, eyes closed. Then, as though dragged forward by some inexorable force, he pushed away from the door and walked through the darkened corridors with confident strides. As he walked, he pulled his gloves out from a pocket and slipped them on.

A few minutes later, he pushed the door to the master bedroom open noiselessly and slipped inside before shutting it behind him. . Light was creeping into the sky and the room was cast in shades of blue and grey. He approached the bed, not smiling as before but with a small frown and tired eyes. Ciel was now lying curled on one side, hands tucked up by his head and hair falling in soft strands across a face that was almost cherubic when not pulled into the mask of indifference it wore during the day. He reached out tentatively, hand hovering just above the boy's hair, wondering why he felt guilty for what he had just done. Surely it was a demon's nature to deceive and act selfishly? Had he been caged so long as to forget that?

One small hand twitched and Ciel's eyes opened slowly, too slowly to see Sebastian pulling his hand away quickly. He stood still and waited.

"Sebastian," Ciel said quietly, his voice heavy with sleep. "What time is it?"

"Near to six in the morning," he guessed, smiling confidently.

"Then why are you here?" Ciel asked, sitting up with ruffled hair. "Has something happened?"

Sebastian shook his head. "No, young master. You can go back to sleep." He saw the window from the corner of his eye and realised he had left it open when pursuing Grell. "I left a window open before," he added. "I apologise for such an oversight."

He crossed the room quickly and reached out for the window but paused as Ciel spoke.

"Why is there blood on your glove?"

He smiled sadly.

"It is nothing for you to worry about," he said in a quiet voice, staring out over the grounds. As he watched, Grell came into view rounding the corner of the house. He was limping slightly and his hair and clothes were ruffled and dishevelled. Sebastian was pleased to see that the reaper did not look back.

"But is it something for you to worry about?" Ciel persisted, his usual demanding tones emerging through the sleepiness.

"Perhaps," Sebastian murmured and turned away from the window. He turned a warm gaze upon the boy in the bed far too large for him and bowed. "Go back to sleep, young master."

As he slipped out of the room and headed back to his own room, Sebastian felt the shame that had been tormenting him fade. Watching Ciel had made him realise something; no matter what irritations were caused by this servitude, nothing pleased him more than serving and protecting this boy, _his_ boy, his soul. Ciel would surely disprove of what his butler had just done but by doing so, Sebastian had been protecting the boy from his own frustrations. He _did_ feel calmer than before.

Grell...did it matter if Grell forgave him?

Sebastian shook his head and set his mind to planning his duties for that day. In the end, Ciel would always come first and foremost. As a man, he forgave himself for giving in to physical temptation. As a demon, he forgave himself for manipulating the reaper. And as a butler, he pushed it all to the back of his mind and set to work.

-x-

_**A/N **__Please tell me what you think of this ending! I will be so grateful. If you like this darker Sebastian than you find in usual fanfics, please let me know as I may write some more fics. Also, if you just want me to write more Kuroshitsuji fics,there is a poll on my profile for you to vote in._

_Love to you all! Thanks for reading. _

_Sorryll x_


End file.
